Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera / In Closing
by FuuMegami
Summary: Who had to die? the story concludes in episode 105
1. Episode 99

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 99  
  
Air date: Wednesday April 25th 2001  
  
"How come there's only one of you Suu?" James asked.  
  
"Because I do not change or age. I can also pass between times. I know you future already." Suu replied.  
  
"Ohh! Ohh!" Yelped James. "Do we get to go home?"  
  
Suu spun around in a circle. "I love the way my dress looks when I do this."  
  
James was glad no one else was in the room.  
  
"Suu, did you hear what I said?" James said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
She nodded, "hai James-chan."  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you... But since I've grown rather found of you..."  
  
James sweat dropped. 'Suu likes me...'  
  
"Hai, you do. And what an end it shall be." Suu replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Tomoe picked up a glass vial filled with dark purple liquid. He place it in a pocket of his suit jacket. He then left the house and got into his car.  
  
He would attack in the dead of the night. The night would be his shield.  
  
"Forgive me for the sin I am about to commit..." Tomoe whispered to the screaming wind.  
  
The screaming wind was answered by a clap of thunder. A jagged bolt of lightning lit up the sky.  
  
"Tsumi..." Tomoe whispered.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"I can't handle much more of this." Usagi said to Ayeka.  
  
A clap of thunder sent both girl's jumping.  
  
"I hate storms too." Usagi mumbled.  
  
Ayeka blew her nose and handed the tissue to Xavier. Xavier sweat dropped, he then threw the tissue in the trash can.  
  
Usagi cradled ChibiUsa in her arms. Ayeka on the other hand had no one to hold. She just tightly gripped a picture of Tenchi in her trembling hands.  
  
Xavier remained cool, calm, and alert.  
  
'This is my job Tomoe, not yours.' Xavier said to himself.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi and Kokurami looked around their apartment. Nothing was all that different. Framed pictures of them and Ronan and Shane sat on the tables in the room.  
  
"Wow!" Nozomi said as she picked up a frame. "We're still together."  
  
Stars appeared in Kokurami's eyes, but were soon gone and replaced by red eyes and kitty ears.  
  
"Tatra and Tarta can eat THAT!" Kokurami said with a grin.  
  
Nozomi laughed. "Yeah!"  
  
  
Authors note: I was thinking about ending the soap opera, but creating a story with the lost Senshi Kokurami, Kitoshi, James, and Scarlet in it. Kinda an OVA type thing where I start a whole new story about how they all got their powers and all. Review or email with what you think. 


	2. Episode 100!

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 100   
  
Air date: Thursday April 26th 2001   
  
Written by: FuuMegami   
  
Edited by: Nabby   
  
Thank you to my editor Nabby-chan, for fixing all my mistakes, and for putting up with stupid mistakes like using the wrong names x_x keep up the great work!   
  
Menz returned home to an empty mansion. It seemed only she lived there now.   
  
"How cozy." She mumbled.  
  
She looked around and it scared her how cold and empty the house felt.  
  
Where were Trunks and Umi?  
  
  
Next Scene   
  
Usagi leaned against Xavier as the two sat on the couch. He was so nice... Just like Eagle. She felt his warm arms rapping around her.   
  
She closed her eyes. This is what she needed now. Someone to hold her.   
  
Xavier couldn't help but let his heart race. He loved the feel of holding Usagi. And to stay in this moment would be heaven.   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
Tomoe approached the house in the pouring rain. The rain was so heavy that he was hardly able to see where he was going.   
  
He held the vial in his dripping hand. All he had to do was break a window and throw the stupid thing in.   
  
His hands began to shake as he made a fist to knock out a pain of glass. He thrust his fist into the glass. He pulled his bloody hand out.   
  
"This is it." He whispered.   
  
Next Scene   
  
Xavier jumped up from his seat.   
  
"Everyone out of the house!" He yelled.   
  
Usagi grabbed ChibiUsa and fallowed Xavier and Ayeka who were already leaving.   
  
Just as they left through the front door and into the pouring rain, there was an explosion.   
  
Usagi held ChibiUsa close.   
  
"Oh my God."   
  
Next Scene   
  
Amaya stared down at her blood covered hands. She had cut herself on the glass she had broken earlier.  
  
"It's not Usagi....." She whispered.  
  
It was true, Usagi and her child were not the threat. It was someone else. Someone else who must die.   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
"That's right Amaya-san. It is not Usagi who must die." Katana said as she stood out in the pouring rain.   
Her black dress and cloak were soaked. She watched as Usagi's mansion went up in flames.   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
"I've been thinking." James said to Suu.   
  
Suu looked up.   
  
"If it's not Usagi who must die, then who is it?"   
  
Suu's eyes were cold. "This is must find out on your own."   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
A cloaked figure stood in the shadows just outside James' and Himiko's house in the rain.   
  
"Come dawn I shall bring about the end of the world."  
  
James caught sight of the cloaked woman and he ran outside.   
  
"Who are you?!" He called.   
  
"The end!" She replied.   
  
Suu came out too, though the rain did not touch her.  
  
"You're who we're looking for huh?" James replied.  
  
She nodded. "But who am I?"   
  
  



	3. Episode 101

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 101  
  
Air date: Friday April 27th 2001  
  
Heero sat alone in his room and actually cried. It pained him to think of how he had pushed Fuu away. And she was gone and there was no way to make it all right again.  
  
"I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life." Heero moaned.  
  
Aika came in without knocking. She looked around his large but dark room. She spotted him on the floor just sitting there crying.   
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Aika asked softly yet with a touch of fear in her voice.  
  
"Daddy did something a while ago that he shouldn't have. And now it has come time to pay up." Katana said as she appeared in the room.  
  
Aika looked puzzled  
.  
"Everyone sins some of the time. And those sins can ruin your life. Kill those you love. And even kill you." Katana said.  
  
Aika nodded though she didn't quit understand Katana. She never really did.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi held ChibiUsa even tighter. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"My house." Usagi wailed.  
  
"It's ok! It's only the house!" Xavier said trying to comfort her.  
  
"But it was full of memories. My memories of Eagle-chan." Usagi said between wails.  
  
Xavier pulled her close. "Please don't cry." He said.  
  
Usagi was surprised.  
  
"I can help you build new memories." He whispered.  
  
She smiled slightly as she watched the rain and the fire department. The were working to put out the fire.   
  
Usagi cried on the inside as her one true home burned before her eyes.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Doesn't matter who you are. I could just kill you now." James said.  
  
Suu shook her head. "Don't."  
  
James didn't listen. He pulled his sword from his side.  
  
"Oh you can kill me here and now. But killing me now won't kill me in your time." The cloaked woman said.   
  
Her eyes glistened as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.  
  
"Kill me. I dare you." She whispered.  
  
James paused. She was right.... Killing this one wouldn't help his time any. He put his sword back.  
  
"You have till dawn to figure out who I am." The girl said before disappearing.  
  
"I better go find myself..." James said, referring to the future him.  
  
"You're probably hiding under your bed." Suu teased.  
  
"Ha-ha." He sniffed.  
  
He actually found himself in the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I should call everyone huh?" The younger James said.  
  
The older James nodded. "And I don't think she ever goes away." He pointed to Suu.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Tomoe was driving back to base when he heard a ticking sound. He knew the sound all to well. Before had hand any more time to think his care erupted into flames and blew up.  
  
Amaya knew this was going to happen. She couldn't argue with them. Tomoe had to die.   
  
Amaya wept openly in her hands. Morning the loss of her lover.   



	4. Episode 102

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 102   
  


Air date: Monday April 30th 2001   
  


Written and edited by FuuMegami   
  


Amaya started shaking. She couldn't stop. Neither would her tears. 

Only now did she realize just how much he meant to her. And now with their mental connection broken, Amaya felt very much alone. 

"This ends now." Amaya whispered. 

She locked her office door. 

Then she slit her arm from her palm to her elbow. She watched the blood drip down onto the desk. All she had to do was lose enough blood.....   
  


Next Scene   
  


Quatre stood looking at Kiyone's painting. 

"This is very good." He commented. 

"You think so?" She asked as she came into the room. 

He nodded. "Yup I sure do." 

She smiled. "The art teacher doesn't like it much though." 

Quatre frowned. "I should give them a lecture on fine art..." 

Kiyone laughed. "I believe if you did I would get thrown out of the class!" 

Quatre shrugged and kissed her on the cheek. 

"If you say so. But I still think I should set them straight." 

He gave her a wink and she laughed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo realized it was the woman from the hall, ya know the one who was on the phone? 

"Hey," she said with a grin. 

He looked a little weary. "Maybe I'll take my business else where..." 

He started to stand up, but she pushed him back in his seat. 

"Don't be silly." She said, then sat down at her desk. 

Duo's palms began to sweat. He 'really' didn't like this situation... 

Duo stood up. "I'm sorry ma'am but I believe I'm gonna take my business else where. Thank you and good day."   
  


Next Scene   
  


James picked up the phone and dialed Scarlet's numbed. A little girl answered the phone. 

"Hi!" 

"Um, hi... Is Scarlet there?" James said. 

"MOMMY! PHONE!" The little girl yelled. 

The young Scarlet took the phone. 

"We have until dawn to figure out who it is. Before she destroy's us all." James said calmly. 

"Uh-oh..." 


	5. Episode 103

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 103  
  
Air date: Wednesday May 2end/May 3ed 2001 erm lol haven't posted since monday!!!!  
  
  
The group met at Scarlet's house.  
  
"We have until sunrise to figure out who she is." James announced.  
  
"Only until then?" Menz groaned.  
  
James nodded slowly.  
  
"Any ideas?" James asked everyone.  
  
No one answered. There was a few minutes of complete and chilling silence.  
  
"Katana's not human..." Micah said.  
  
Everyone's head's snapped around.   
  
"She's not human?" James echoed.  
  
Suu didn't seemed surprised as always.  
  
"I've talked to Aika before. And she told me about how Katana is soulless. She was created for the pure purpose of destroying Himiko." Micah replied.  
  
"If she has no soul, wouldn't that make her 'not' a threat?" Scarlet said.  
  
Micah shrugged.  
  
"Unless she has powers... Which we know she does." Himiko replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi rang Heero's door bell. She had to go some where. And this was the safest place she knew now.  
  
Katana opened the door. She had an usually cold face.  
  
"You can't stay here. You don't belong. Heero wants nothing to do with you." Katana said. "If you enter this house you sign your death warrant." Katana said very grimly.  
  
"What?" Usagi replied sounding rather puzzled.  
  
A sharp cold wind sent shivers up and down Usagi's spine.   
  
"Please, I need Heero." Usagi whispered.  
  
Katana nodded. "But be warned..."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Duo headed for the door. "I don't have time to mess around. I just want to get this done so I can go home. Scarlet-chan is pregnant, and I don't want to miss any part of this."  
  
Miss Sapphire blinked. "It's so hot in here... Mind if I take off my jacket?"  
  
Duo glared at her. "I'm leaving."  
  
She stood up. "Afraid your desire will take over? Afraid you can't trust yourself?" She whispered as she came close to him.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing like that."  
  
She came very close to him and breathed down his neck. "Then what?"  
  
"I just don't have the time to play around as I said. I want to go home and that's the end of it."  
  
Duo then left.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"So, if it's Katana, then we have to kill her. How do we get back to kill the one in the past?" Asked Nozomi.  
  
And in a flash they were back in the present time. 


	6. Episode 104

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 104  
  
Air Date: Friday May 4th 2001  
  
A sharp cold wind sent shivers up and down Usagi's spine.   
  
"Please, I need Heero." Usagi whispered.  
Katana nodded. "But be warned..."  
  
Usagi stepped into the house. Katana disappeared leaving Usagi to look for Heero.  
  
"Heero!" Usagi called.  
  
"Shoosh," he said coming up behind her.  
  
She held ChibiUsa close.   
  
"I didn't know where else to go." She whispered.  
  
"You look like you need a hug." Heero said softly.  
  
She nodded. "Hai. I do."  
  
He hugged her and ChibiUsa.  
  
His eyes were already filled with tears.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?"  
  
"Fuu died. Leaving me alone to care for our son." Heero replied.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Katana sat alone in her room. It was dark, but not as dark as her soul.  
  
"To night I die." She whispered.  
  
She would never be with Heero, which would mean Usagi would. She would never have his child, and he would never leave her for Usagi. The hatred would not build. Neither her nor her child would be tainted.  
  
"My blood will soon flow... It's best this way." Katana whispered.  
  
She clutched a picture from the future. Her future self had given it to her. So she could in a way have what she would have.  
  
Katana held an infant child, she looked like a little version of Katana. Heero had his arm around Katana's waist.  
  
"It's best this way." She repeated.   
  
Maybe if she said it over and over it would help. It would clear up the now growing pain in her heart. Pain she didn't know a soulless person could have.  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"So, if it's Katana, then we have to kill her. How do we get back to kill the one in the past?" Asked Nozomi.  
  
And in a flash they were back in the present time.  
"We're back." Ashley whispered.  
  
"We're all back together though. Not in the places we were before." Menz pointed out.  
  
Nozomi nodded. Not that she minded. She had been in math class.   
"We've been sent back to kill Katana." Himiko said.  
Everyone bowed their heads.  
  
"Forgive us Katana for what we are about to do." Himiko whispered softly into the cold dark night air.  



	7. 

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 105   
  
Air date: Tuesday May 8th 2001  
  


"What's wrong Heero?" 

"Fuu died. Leaving me alone to care for our son." Heero replied. 

"You and Fuu had a child?" Usagi asked sounding shocked. 

Heero nodded. "But she never told me. I feel horrible for pushing her away." Heero said as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "She had to bear the pain of dying and wondering who would care for our son. All alone." 

Usagi's expression softened. For a moment she felt rather jealous. Jealous of a dead woman. 

"I'm sorry to hear about it Heero. Very sorry. I know the pain you must be going through." Usagi said softly as took his hand while still holding ChibiUsa. 

"No, you don't. It's much worse. You never pushed Eagle away. You didn't tell him to stay out of your life for good." Heero replied quietly. 

"I did leave him for a time and almost married you." She reminded him. 

He nodded slowly. "We both aren't very good people ne?" 

She nodded "at least we still have each other." 

It was his turn to nod. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


"It's best this way." She repeated.   
  


Maybe if she said it over and over it would help. It would clear up the now growing pain in her heart. Pain she didn't know a soulless person could have. 

She knew they were on their way. They had transformed and were coming. She also knew that the pain they would have to bear was unfair, and yet it would not be as bad as what she would bring down upon the world. 

She clutched the photo and shook with fear. She knew these moments were going to be her last. 

"And I must be willing to die or..."   
  


She was cut off by the sound of the glass in the window shattering. Shards of glass hit her pale skin stabbing into it. 

"I know you've figured it out. I know you understand what you must do. Please, don't regret this, and do not hate yourselves for it." Katana said as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

The lost senshi stood for a moment and cried. Katana had never done anything evil to their knowledge. And her death would forever remain in their hearts. 

Scarlet stepped forward holding a dagger. 

"Forgive me," she murmured. 

She drew her hand back and looked into Katana's eyes. There was no fear. Only pain. She let the dagger fly, and it moved slowly, at least it felt that way. The dagger hit Katana's stomach and went straight in.

"I think we all need a second chance......" Katana whispered.

_"Your wish has been granted." _Said a mysterous voice.

And then there was a flash of light so bright it felt as if their eyes were melting.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana looked around. 'Why am I here?' she though. 'And who am I?' 

No memories filled her mind. It was empty and void of any glint of a memory. 

What had happened?   
  



	8. Important Announcement

Dear readers,  
  
This soap opera has hit it's end. I hit the point where I had only one plot line going, the rest had died out. And so, I have started a new soap opera Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera you can find it in my profile, or by looing under anime crossovers. And don't worry, same charaters, different relationships, there are new characters though. And the lost senshi will be included!  
  
-FuuMegami  



End file.
